2012-12-27 Blizzard Aversion Troubles
It's a crisp cold winter morning. The sky is hazy with snowclouds. But in the center of Central Park, the clouds are acting oddly. Standing on a large rock outcropping in plain sight is Thor, the Norse God of Thunder, resplendid in his armor, helmet, scarlet cape, and glowing runic hammer. He's got his eyes skyward, crafting a dark and brooding storm above the area. The Lord of Storms is up to something. Standing nearby that large rock? Axiom, member of the newly formed Young Allies and, is currently boosting and mimicing the Lord of Storms. He's in a uniform that's a fusion of his own and that norse armor, mimicked hammer hanging at his side. He's not his usual energetic and enthusastic self though, frowning and looking a little sad and tired as he looks up at the storm forming. Havok is atop the helicarrier Argus, a curious expression over his face. As he turns his blue eyes skywards the winds beginning to pick up in the wake of the forming storm. Way off to the side, Moon Knight crouches in a tree, utilizing a fair bit of his stealth skills to keep an eye on Thor and Mini-Thor. |"Frenchie, are you getting this?"| |"Yeah, and it's weirding me out. What are they doing?"| |"Well, they're not doing anything pleasant, that's for sure. Before I get started in on a god, though... figure I might just make sure."| |"Good idea."| Moon sighs faintly, checking over his gear. If it came to a fight, carbonadium armor or not, he'd be relying on agility, surprise, and stealth to keep the upperhand. One hit from those two and it's lights out... Best to watch for now. The glow in Thor's eyes fade to a faint gleam of electric blue as he turns to the mini-him at his side. "Thy heart doth control the heart of the storms. Always must thee keep control of thy emotions, and thus the winds of thy bidding," the Norse God is saying softly to the youth at his side. He motions upward with that glowing relic, face turning to Axiom. "Though the weather of my making thou can not command, thou can create cross winds to stall out what I have done." Training session. But what it might look like to those not privy to the conversation... completely different story. Axiom nods a little, still annoyed with himself for what happened the previous night. Taking the mimicked hammer off his belt, he takes a deep breath. "So I j-j-just make some winds to mess it up. Okay," he murmurs, starting to concentrate. It takes him a little longer than usual but the winds do start up slowly. They're not at the level they need to be yet but he's still working on it. Havok looking down from the helipad he leaps from the carriers top and in an explosion of plasma he comes hurtling down towards the earth eyes still upwards focusing on the unnatural storm forming. "This is very odd. Storms brewing just over the park..." he grows silent and continues his descent. Moon continues to keep an eye on the duo, but as the Mini-Thor starts to add his own power to the storm, the Lunar Legionnaire makes his begrudging move... Which also happens to be asking them what they're doing. Again, a fight is something to be avoided in this kind of situation. He fires a grapple line from one of his truncheons to a location way above him, quickly pulling him along into the air. At a certain point, he releases the grappel and flicks his cape outwards, acting as a glider as he swoops in behind the pair, landing only a few feet away, hands obscured by his cape, since they also happen to wield a pair of explosive crescent darts. "Nice art project, but you mind telling me what the hell you're doing? Usually thunderstorms of godly proportions means trouble." Thor turns his face toward Moon, stormy blue gray eyes ringed in sharp flickering bolts of lightning. Thor is far from smiling. "I do mind, mortal. And this is hardly godly proportions," responses the Norse Diety with a voice that echoes with thuder and power... and is heard by any human in the area as the most formally spoken of whatever language is their native one. In his strong right hand, Mjonir continues to glow. He seems not to have noticed Havok just yet, nor is doing anything to help or hinder Axiom's work just now. Not quite noticing Havok yet either, Axiom continues to focus on the storm. Right up until Moon Knight makes himself known. When he sees who it is, the teen tenses and scowls again. "It's n-nothing you need to worry about," he says, glancing at Thor and then turning his attention back to working on stalling out the storm. Havok accelerating as he nears the earth stops abruptly and with a bit of noise. His suit radiates liggtly before fading as he looks between Thor, Axiom and now Moon knight. a curious look over his features "Now what have we going on here?" he says as he places one hand on his head in consideration Moon frowns beneath his mask, watching the two go about their... Whatever they're doing for about a second more, before he sighs inwardly. "Yeah, well, us /mortals/ tend to fly things like planes and helicopters up there, typically with civilians in them. I'd appreciate it if you took your little science experiment to mount olympus or wherever the hell forgotten gods hang out." Yeah, it's asking for trouble, but if he can anger them into trying to prove him wrong, they're still answering his questions, and if they attack, well then no one can blame him for acting in self-defense. Still, his explosive darts are readied, and Havok is regarded just briefly. Thor glances at Havok, his expression unamused. "A training exercise, metal mortal," says the god to Havok before he turns to Moon. "I am not Greecian," is all Thor says even as he senses out to ensure there is nothing that would cause a disaster from the storms he and Axiom are controlling. The sudden appearance of Havok gets a startled little jump out of Axiom and his winds falter for a moment. He there's no attacks being launched, Axiom sighs and gets back to work. He tries to ignore Moon Knight, really. But hearing everything he says is starting to annoy the power booster. At least it's helping to make the winds stronger and start stalling the storm. Havok frowns and looks around " Not sure if SHIELD would authorise such training in the middle of New York like this" he says before eyeing Thor "This could cause much panic Thor" |"He's one of your friends, isn't he?"| |"He's not Egyptian either. He's Norse. Asgardian. How they became known as gods I'll never know. Only a handful show any real aptitude... Unfortunately he's one of them."| |"Great."| Disregarding the fact that Havok was answered, and he wasn't, Moon Knight simply frowns and looks back up at the sky. "Look, I get the need to train, but there's got to be something that... affects less people then making a freaking thunderstorm over Central Park. There's a great strip of abandoned land called North Dakota you can hang out in." Moon glances to Havok and nods in agreement with him. "I mean come on. There's training rooms for a reason." Thor looks between Havok and Moon, before glancing at the storm above. "None force a champion's hand than the lives of innocents hanging in the balance," says Thor, minding the storm above. "If there was nothing at stake, there would be nothing learned. Mind that updraft, Axiom. Tornadoes could form." There's a slight annoyed look shot Havok's way at the mention of SHIELD approving or not. Axiom keeps the comment that jumps to mind to himself though. His grip on the hammer tightens as Moon Knight goes on but Axiom keeps quiet. Controlling a storm is definitely not the time to get into an argument. Thor's comment gets a nod from the power booster and he focuses more, the hammer glowing a little brighter as his efforts start to have a visible effect on the storm. Havok shaking his head pointing towards Axiom "You stop your part in this...this god is doing a bit too much here" A frown over his lips as the winds howl and swirl. Moon has to agree with Havok on this, and he slides a finger along the explosive darts still concealed beneath his cape. "Way too much. Find somewhere other then New York to pull this stunt." |"Just do something already. Attack. Stop them if you're going to stop them."| |"One is still a god, you know."| |"And you are the avatar of Khonshu! Fight!"| |"... This is going to hurt."| MK pulls his darts free of his cloak and pulls back, ready to let them fly as he watches Thor and Axiom, choosing to make the former his target. "Three seconds." A prickle dances across Thor's senses as Havok and Moon both tense. Nothing trains combat reflexes like full combat. Thor glances at Axiom briefly, making a decison before turning toward Moon Knight. "Keep thy mind on the wind, and the blizzard from forming. These two seek to distract thee," says Thor to Axiom, voice deep and rumbling. He too keeps a portion of his mind upon the storms above, ready to seize control fully in case Axiom loses control of it himself. "Two," Thor responds to Moon Knight. "You d-do realize I'm -stopping- the storm, right?" Axiom replies to Havok without looking at him. He gestures up with his free hand as the winds he's controlling are breaking up the storm. Moon Knight's threat gets an annoyed noise from Eddie but Thor's there to keep him from lashing out. Gritting his teeth, the power booster puts even more effort into stalling out and breaking up the storm. Havok sighs shaking his head "Thor can end it all with a gesture" he says as he braces for what is taking place before him between Thor and Moon knight. His suit emitting several bright glows from the circles as he focuses on harnessing his cosmic energy in case Moon Knight ignores Axiom's argument for about the same reason Havok does, (they're like... In snyc, or something) and continues with the countdown. "One." With that, he whips the pair of darts at Thor, pulling his adamantium truncheons from his suit as he chases after the explosive weapons. He's ready to follow up with a pair of quick strikes to Thor's head and side, utilizing the extra strength from his body armor as much as possible. Ah, but if THor ends it with a gesture it defeats the purpose of the exercise, does it not. Thor braces for the explosions from those darts through at him, failing to even try to get out of the way. It seems as if the THunder God were making a full target of himself. He takes Moon's attacks head on (pun intended). He counters with a slow sort of lazy backhand with his left arm. "And unless he does, I'm k-k-keeping it from getting worse," Axiom sighs, growing quickly more annoyed with the whole situation. Then Moon Knight is attacking and Axiom is tempted to stop and just attack. He doesn't give into that temptation though. "How about t-t-trying to stop the crazy guy flinging bombs at p-p-people," he suggests to Havok. Havok without question havok jumps upwards launching a sesring hot blast of plasma between Thor and Moon knight the stream seeming to concentrate from the circle in the chest of his suit. Okay, so he expected it to do very little, but it gave him a chance to get close, and, utilizing every bit of stealth he can, MK attempts to slip a pair of miniature, disc-shaped rocket boosters on Thor's back as he flips over the god's shoulder to avoid the lazy backhand. The plasma blast from Havok, while intending to stop the fight, only provides him for a target to shoot for. As soon as it comes down, he activates the boosters, hopefully propelling Thor into the beam. Thor is no great master at stealth. There's a reason he's considered as subtle as a bilgesnipe, and about as lightfooted as well. The rockets are placed neatly beneath scarlet cloak. Thrusters fire. Thor is put slightly off balance, and he stagger-steps into the oncoming plasma blast. Growling, the Norse God recoveries his feet and backs away from Axiom, seeking to give the lad the space and time to finish unravelling the tangle of a winter storm he had created above Central Park. If Thor hadn't told him to focus on the storm and if he hadn't been worried about a blizzard being unleashed in Central Park if he stopped, Axiom probably would be giving Moon Knight trouble after that move. But since he's got a storm to worry about, Axiom makes a frustrated noise and puts some more power into unravelling that storm. It's starting to come apart faster now thankfully. Havok grunts as thor steps into his stream of plasma and cuts his power eyes falling towards Axiom then shifting to the sky. "Hope you end that storm and not fuck up the city playing a god" grunting once more he charges another time the concentration apparent on his features. MK frowns faintly as Thor just seems to shake off his attacks. He backs off a step, before calling out, "There's no reason to do this the hard way, uh..." |"Thor."| "Thor. Just end the storm and go somewhere else. You know how... Excitable New Yorkers are. There's no reason to give them an excuse to point at you, and say, 'There's the guy who makes bad weather when he wants to train his sidekick how to whip up a summer's breeze.' Bad press, you know?" As he speaks, MK readies a few more darts, clearly not wishing to continue the fight any longer then he has to. "Just stop the storm and go somewhere people won't notice." Thor glances up at the storm, gauging how much more is left. Axiom is doing well, notes the Thunder God. A light grin flickers to his face, and could likely be misread. Stormy colored eyes turn once more to Moon and Havok, and Thor tilts his head. "I thank thee both for making this exercise more challenging for my squire," Thor says in that moment before his eyes glitter with snowflakes, Mjonir's runes gleam once, as Thor summons a sharp wind to try to push both Havok and Moon Knight further away from Axiom. Stalling? Of course he is! Axiom's frown only deepens at Havok's comment. Way to kick a kid right in the self esteem. Of course Moon Knight just continues talking which only motivates Axiom more to finish off the storm as quick as possible. Both to end the fight and so he can give Moon Knight a piece of his mind. Flung back by the winds created by Thor he tries to brace himself with a rush of plasma to fly but in his sudden panic Havok releases a powerful omnidirectional burst of plasma towards all those around himself. Damn. And it was going so well, too. Battling a god and, so far, not having been hit once. However, once the winds kick in, and Havok accidentally hits him with a pulse of energy, Moon Knight's carbonadium armor really gets to test it's limits. Luckily, it holds. The pain comes, of course, but Marc's reached the point where pain barely even registers anymore. He shoots a quick glare over to Havok, before he starts leaning almost all of his body weight into the sudden storm, determined to make his way to Thor to continue their brawl. "Guarantee I'd kick your ass if I had that kind of power Thor. You probably couldn't even beat me without that damn hammer of yours." Thor keeps the windstorm up until he senses the last of his storm fray away. That's when the diety smirks. "If thou doth think it possible, then come and try it," Thor goads. He tosses the hammer behind him to land at Axiom's feet, and just as quickly the winds die down. And Thor charges Moonknight, right hand balled into a fist. Perhaps only Axiom would be able to tell that the Thunderer is playing around. As the storm stops, Axiom slumps a bit to catch his breath. He jumps slightly when the hammer lands nearby and then looks up in annoyance. He can tell Thor is playing around but he's not in a playing mood himself. Keeping his hammer in hand, Axiom just glares Moon Knight's way. "Thor, wait!" Havok stops himself and lands on his back before standing up and brushing himself off "must I be forced to really use my power" he says in a very annoyed manner |"Ah, see... I asked for that... Now would be a great time for you to give me some of that Moon strength, Khon."| |"First of all -- it is not night. Second -- my power is not a disposable toy to be given or tossed aside whenever you grow bored."| |"Yeah, yeah. Save the lectures for when I'm done fighting the damned Norse god of storms -- or whatever the hell he is."| Playing around, Thor may be, but Moon takes it as a legitimate attack, and prepares himself. Once the god gets close enough, he weaves to the side to dodge the strike, bringing his knee up towards Thor's gut, hoping that his momentum, and the suit's strength, can finally land a blow that the god can feel. With Axiom boosting him, there's little that can hit Thor hard enough right now. It would take Superman, or someone of that strength level, to slow the diety down. The strike just makes Thor laugh, almost as if it had tickled. Axiom's word, however, to keep Thor from making a counter attack. The Thunderer glances at Axiom once, then leaps himself up into the air... and just hangs there. When Thor stops, Axiom just focuses the borrowed earth control powers and creates a small tremor in homes of knocking Moon Knight off his feet. "I told you last time, jerk. Attack my friends or use excessive force again and I'm the one you have t-to deal with," he glares at the man in white. Havok just gets a frown from the teen before Axiom shakes his head. "The whole exploding energy b-blast thing isn't really helping." Laughing as he eyes Axiom he shrugs "the god is a problem that i doubt extents to you" eyeing the man once more Havok says "I doubt you wish me in this fight" The earth shaking was something he hadn't quite expected, but MK is pretty much always prepared. He stumbles once, but quickly gains his footing long enough to grappel onto something a little more steady. He looks around, until he spots Axiom again and blinks, pausing a moment, before he says,"Look, Kid. One, I don't know you. Two, I don't recall ever attacking Thor before now... Or, for that matter, any gods, so I don't know /what/ you're talking abou- ... Wait... Aren't you that runt from the studio? I told you then -- the guy had it coming. He put innocent children in danger, and I'm sorry, but I don't remember asking for you to be my sunday-morning-cartoon-moral-compass. Plus, the spider freak came at me, not the other way around." Moon Knight finishes, obscuring his form behind his cape. "That's not the issue here. You two think, because your gods or whatever, that you can come down here and whip up a storm for entertainment. Well it doesn't work that way. You want to train in a way that affects innocent bystanders? Go somewhere else. You can fly. Besides laziness, or pure arrogance, what's keeping you from going to some abandoned island or something, huh?" "ENOUGH," Thor calls out as Axiom causes that tremor to start. His eyes turn to Moon Knight as he drifts back to the ground to land gently. "The storm was Jord made. I merely stalled it for Axiom to clear. The job would have been more quickly done without the interruptions, but what's done is done. Introductions should be made, even if thou doth seek to continue this fight," Thor states. "You were b-beating up a defenseless old man that had already surrendered and was turning himself in, jerk! Scarlet Spider was doing the right thing, not you," Axiom snaps. "There's a difference between stopping the b-bad guys that need to be stopped and going too far. And on top of that, no one was in danger here today until you showed up and started throwing -bombs-," he says. Thor's sudden call makes him jump and look towards the god. He falls silent quickly, letting the others handle introductions. Havok crosses his arms and tilts his head looking towards Thor. "I am Havok agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." he states bluntly Moon Knight rolls his eyes faintly, "Not everyone's problems can be solved with a cheery smile and a can-do attitude, Kid. You better grow up and learn that if you plan on following in Mister Indestructable's footsteps. Not that a damned god would know anything about hardship." He doesn't even bat an eyelash at Thor's call, before he stands on his perch and aims a grappel line to a nearby building. "Try any of your bullshit again, and I'll be here, and next time... I /will/ be ready to take you down." With that, he fires the line and zips out of sight, but not before checking to make sure the tracker he planted on Thor with the rocket boosters is still intact. |"Frenchie. I think it's time we brushed up on Norse mythology."| Tracking device firmly in place. Though, in all honesty, if Moon had asked, Thor would have more than likely invited him back home. The Thunderer studies the moral, appearing slightly impressed by the man's chtuzpah. It manifests as a smirk as Moon Knight makes his departure. He turns then to Havok, and offers out his strong right hand. "Well met, Havok of SHIELD. I am Thor, the Odinson; Son of Frigga; Child of Jord; Prince of Asgard; known as Donar the Mighty, the Wielder of Mjolnir, Protector of Midgard, Lord of Storms, and God of Thunder." "You don't know what you're talking about," Axiom scowls, lightning crackling around his mimicked hammer for a moment. He's decidedly not impressed with the chtuzpah. No, Axiom about as angry now as he was last night but thankfully there's no storms forming. He doesn't even turn to Havok when Thor makes introductions, instead just glaring in the direction Moon Knight went. Havok reaches out and accepts the god's handshake a frown forming under the strength of Thor's grip "A man of many titles...good to see things ended before it all got messy" with that he eyes Axiom his gaze setting there for a long moment. Finishing hte hand shakes, Thor steps back and glances at Axiom. "Doth thou need a more blood racing activity, my Shield," asks the THunderer of Axiom. He knows the feel of being pissed off, after all. Sometimes, only Battle can fix it. When Thor speaks to him, Axiom jumps slightly. He shakes his head quickly and drops his boosting and mimicking. There's a small flash of light as his costume shifts back to the plain old white and blue and the teen sighs. "N-no, I'll be fine," he'll just brood again until someone drags him into more cheerful activity. When he notices Havok looking at him, Axiom just blushes faintly and looks away. Shakes his head momentarily as he slowly looks from Axiom "A mutant mimicing a god...." Havok says faintly before looking at Thor "My bad about that blast earlier aswell." Returning to Havok, Thor merely grins and shakes his head. "Think nothing of it, Havok of SHIELD. It hurt me not," Thor assures him before something catches his attention. Oh! Earthquake in Japan? Time to fly. Something's dangerous that way. Thor summons Mjolnir to his hand, leaping into the air. Axiom blinks as Thor flies off, looking after him and raising a hand as if to say 'wait for me' but never saying it. Instead he just lets his hand drop to his side and sighs. Glancing up at Havok, the teen frowns. "S-s-sorry about before. That Moon Knight guy is just...a huge jerk and after what happened last night with Agent Danvers," he shakes his head. "I'm Axiom," the teen that thinks he's a mutant finally introduces himself, offering a hand to Havok. Havok looks away as Thor jumps into the air then settles his gaze upon Axiom and reaches out shaking his hand. " I had a feeling not to blast at you" Axiom gives a nervous little laugh in reply. "Yeah, th-thanks for that. It would have hurt me a lot m-m-m-more than it did Thor." Laughing lightly, before stepping back "at full strength painless" walks back a few more steps before nodding " See you round there..Axiom" with that he launches into the sky plasma erupting under his form skywards. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs